


Home for the Holidays

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Dean shouldn’t have pushed. There was nothing magical about tomorrow, no matter what people got their kids to believe.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [airport](https://imgur.com/ZfUdOC6).

Dean shouldn’t have pushed. Cas wasn’t back to full strength, and no angel had been able to fly since the Fall. There was nothing magical about tomorrow, no matter what people got their kids to believe. To hear Cas tell it, that Jesus kid was born in the spring anyway!

So Dean could have waited for Cas to drive back from the coast. Sure, it was probably smart to ditch that truck. He’d been driving it a little too long, really. But that didn’t mean he had to jump into a tube of metal that should not be able to fly just to get here faster.

Was it getting hot in here? It was getting hot in here. Maybe he should go back outside and make sure no one was giving his Baby a ticket. But then what if he missed Cas?

“Hello Dean.” 

Dean spun around, grabbed Cas by the lapels and pulled him in for a kiss. After a minute, Cas even kissed back.

“Just glad you’re here in one piece,” Dean said, once they came up for air.

“I’ve missed you too.” Cas smiled. “Let’s go home.”

“I like the sound of that. Yeah, let’s go home.”


End file.
